Leave it behind
by EveLove13
Summary: One decision to leave his hero life behind and start anew. How will his friends react, and how will his life turn out? I do not own Adventure time.


Sum: A depressed Finn makes a literal life-changing decision. What was his decision? How will his friends react and will he regret it later on read to find out

'_It burns' _was the hero of OOOs thought as the liquor flowed down his throat. It was his 21st birthday and there was a gigantic party being thrown in the candy kingdom. He couldn't stand being around those people. The people who only thought of them as one thing, their errand boy, the person they sent to do their dirty work, their _hero_.

Instead, he was in a bar. Human society may be long gone but several laws were still in place in the land of OOO. Including the drinking age being 21. The bar had little people in it mainly because of the party. Finn wondered if anyone noticed that he was gone. '_Probably not' ,_he was right.

That wasn't the only reason why he was drinking though. No, he had a few shitty reasons for his alcoholism. The only people he actually cared about, Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Jake and some others. All of them will live lives way longer than him. PB and Marceline are immortal and Jake would live to be around 500 or so.

The bartender, a man with blue skin and purple hair obviously a citizen of the jungle kingdom. Finn remembered the last time he was there. Why was he there? Because Jungle princess wanted him to cut down some overgrown grass,_GRASS?! _What did he look like, a gardner?

"So why is the hero of-" The bartender was interrupted by the person he was talking to.

"Don't, *hic* call me that." Finn stumbled on his words, It was his first drink after all.

"Ok, why are you here Finn." The bartender had realized what type of drunk Finn is, an angry/sad one. Finn ordered another shot before explaining.

"Im jush, tired of it all.*hic* I've realized that I have turned from the hero into everybodies slave, Hell the princessess have stopped paying me for my work around a year ago, and before that I realized that no one really cares about me as Finn, but as the _Hero _, they don't even give a fucking shit about _me_."

"The people you help care about you." Bartender reasoned

"You're right, even then I stopped actually helping people a while ago." Finn replied referring to the fact that he's just doing busboy type stuff. He took another sip.

"And then there's the fact that most of you guys will live to be around triple my age. God, everyone praised me for being the _last _human which I thought was great. Until I noticed that I was growing and everyone looked the same except for jakes kids who grow up fast but still will probably surpass me in how long they'll live." Finn was tearing by this point. By the time he was 80, his friends will look the same as they do today.

"Well there's a lot of magic in OOO maybe there some sort of spell that will help you." was the bartender's last words to Finn as he left to go clean a few glasses.

Finn stared at his glass, watching the amber-colored liquid swish around. '_Hold on a minute, maybe you're right.' _Even under his intoxicated state he knew what he was about to do was insane. He opened his backpack that he always had with him and grabbed a piece of chalk and a carton of blood milk.

Finn drew the smiley face on the floor below him and just as he was going to throw the milk the bartender yelled at him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" The bartender rushed over.

"Don't worry it'll disappear after awhile." Finn replied and hold up a shhh hand sign before jumping into the portal.

Finn hit the cold floor, he got up and looked around. He was in the modern kitchen that he had seen Hunson Abadeer eating a sandwich in that one time. He walked throughout the mansion, complex thing? He was trying to find Hunson. He was thinking that maybe Hunson had a magic spell or whatever that could turn him into a demon. He looked outside the balcony. Everything looked the same as he did 7 years ago.

"Finn?" The voice came from behind him. He turned around to face the demonic ruler. He was wearing the same suit and tie as he always does.

"Mr. Abadeer-"

"Please you're a friend of my little girl, call me Hunson." Hunson moved toward him in the weird way he continued

"Now I can already sense what you want but why don't you asked me, I want to know if you mean it."

"It is true, I want you to turn me into a demon." Finn looked at Hunson directly in the eyes. Hunson searched his eyes, searched Finn's soul for any hint of hesitation. There was none. Hunson sighed.

"Alright, and because you are my daughters friend I won't put you under my full demon control. I normally do that when humans ask to be turned into demons. I also have to explain to you the process of becoming a demon. The only thing that factors into your demon form is your species, unlike vampires, becoming a demon doesn't automatically give you a humanoid form. You'll most likely look like a half-demon like my daughter but with a few differences. Nothing is predictable about your look, only that you will be humanoid." Hunson explained

"I don't care about how I'll look though I guess the fact that I'm gonna be humanoid _is_ reassuring. All I care about is the immortal part though ." Finn was dead serious.

" I also need to say that it is extremely, _extremely_ painful." Hunson checked again to see if the human was having second thoughts, but Finn was dead set on this happening. Hunson sighed again and got up, motioning for finn to follow. They walked down long corridors until they reached a room with a large device on it. There seemed to be a podium with a black book on it and in front of the podium was a circular platform.

"Ok Finn I'm gonna need you to stand in the very center of the platform." Hunson instructed, Finn nodded and did as the demon king told.

"Finn one last thing, what was the most pain you ever experienced." Hunson asked seriously. Finn put his hand to his chin and thought.

"Probably when the lich blasted his fire at me." Finn admitted.

"I thought that the pink one's sweater saved you." Hunson questioned.

"It saved me from damage but not from the pain." Finn answered.

"Well think about but like times 100." That was a lie, it would be a lot worse.

"Mathmatical." Finn used his old catchphrase sarcastically.

"Ok let's start this." Hunson began his chant. Red lightning started happening around Finn, until it finally struck Finn.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Finn howled in pain. He was writhing in pain. He couldn't think at all. He instantly forgot where he was or what he was doing. All brain functions were lost to him.

Finn couldn't tell the passage of time, hell he didn't even know up from down. It was like being in a coma, the only way to know how long its been is when it ends. When it did end, it was the best feeling in the universe. When he got up he noticed a few things, the most important thing was that he was naked, and the other thing was…

"There it's over." Hunson said while panting, the spell must have been draining.

"H-how long has it been?" Finn asked still very shaken from the experience. Literally, his body was shaking like a person going through withdrawal.

"In your terms around two weeks." Hunson left the room for a while and came back with a life size mirror.

"Here ya go, come look at the new you." Hunson said, sounding like a person in the 1880's trying to sell you something.

Finn stumbled over to the front of the mirror and looked at himself or herself with his or her mouth agape and his eyes widen. Finn was female now, looking to be around late teens or early twenties. Her skin was the same color as before if not a little more pale, she has two horns at the top of her head and her hair was light pink.

"I told you that your appearance was completely random so don't freak out cause your fem-" He was interrupted by a squeal of excitement.

"I love it, and I can't believe I just squealed, and I'm, I'm, I'm kinda hot." Finn was doing poses into the mirror.

"Hmmm, obviously you can't look like that and have the name Finn nor can you be naked. Also, your personality will change the longer you are a demon, your morals and stuff will stay the same but your overall vibe and how you act will be different. Especially since you went from male to female." Hunson explained

Finn hummed as she was checking herself out. She was racking her brain trying to think of a name for herself. Suddenly her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Eve, I think that'll be my new name. I was thinking of Minerva in memory of my mom but I feel that would just be awkward and confusing." Her mom's bots were still around but the data of minerva's consciousness was completely gone. Some asshole who hated Finn decided to delete all that stuff. Sucks for that guy taking him down was one of Finn's 'unrecorded' adventures. (Finn will now be called eve from now on)

Eve decided it was about time to get clothes since she felt uncomfortable being naked in front of Hunson. Even if hunson reassured her that he could not feel attraction to her, she still wasn't ok with it. Unfortunately the only clothes that were there was a couple pieces of clothes that Marceline left there should she need to stay there for a while.

Eve decided on wearing a red pullover hoodie with the phrase 'go away' on it, and a pair of black jean shorts.

"How are you going to inform your friends of your *ahem* change." Hunson was getting ready to send Eve back to OOO.

"Probably not going to, I wanna see how they react, maybe a few really close friends but that's it, also do you have a place in OOO that I could stay in?" It's not like Eve could just return home.

"Ah yes I have a place somewhere in the woods. It isn't big, but it is cozy, much like Marceline's home. I have never been there so there's no furniture" Hunson opened the portal to his OOO home.

"Thanks a million Hunson." Eve waved her hand as she jumped through the portal.

She landed in the middle of the living room. She looked around, Hunson was right it was cozy. If you were to look into the house facing in from the door you would see a kitchen to the right with a little bar area on the left of the kitchen. You could look at the living room from the kitchen. There was a couch and a TV in the living room.

'_Wait a minute'_

"Why is there furniture?" Suddenly a familiar silhouette appeared in the dark hallway.

It was one of Jake's grandkids, Bronwyn.

"Finn?" Bronwyn asked upon seeing Eve, she had a look of pure confusion on her face.

"How do you know It's me?" There was no possible way unless she had some sort of power that…

"I have some sort of power that gives me the ability to see your soul, your soul is the same as before but _corrupted_. You're a demon now aren't ya, to be honest you look a lot cooler than before, but why?" Bronwyn did not go to Finn's birthday party but she knows that he is currently "missing".

"I just needed a fresh new start. I was tired of being the why am I telling you this, get out of my house! Or my friends's dad's house." Eve had moved behind bronwyn so fast it looked like she teleported and she was trying to push Bronwyn.

"No way! I found this place first and I paid for all that furniture. Plus you can't kick me out I know your secret." Bronwyn argued waving her hands in the air in protest.

"Your right. Hmmmm." Eve walked around, or she thought she was walking until she realized her feet weren't touching the ground. She put her hands on her hips with a 'huh' noise escaping her mouth.

"Ooh that's new. I've only been a demon for like 20 minutes so this stuff is new. Anyways how bout this." Eve held up her fist towards Bronwyn. She gave her a smile and a slight tilt of the head.

"Roomies?" Bronwyn smiled back and bumped her fist with Eve's.

"Sure, I can afford the two of us." Eve laughed.

"You got a job? No no no honey that won't do." Eve went for the door and before she left she turned around to explain herself.

"I have a secret chest buried near the tree house, it's enchanted to where it has basically unlimited storage space, it's where like 90 percent of my money is at. The rest is what you see at the entrance of the tree house. The money in the chest should last us till we're like 800." Eve like the feeling of knowing that she won't die in the next half a century or so.

Eve started flying to see where the tree house was and what direction she should go, but when she got a glimpse of the tree, she fell.

"Oh shit!" Eve hit the ground hard.

"Finn are you okay!?" Bronwyn rushed over to help him up.

"Yeah, compared to what I went through to be this way, it's like being scratched by a cat." Bronwyn snarled at the mention of cats. Eve giggled.

"Oh my god that is so cute. Sometimes I forget that you guys are part dog." Eve got up and scratched behind Bronwyn's ears. Bronwyn liked the feeling but eventually she mustered up the self control to hit her hand away. Eve giggled at Bronwyn's flustered face.

"Just, go get the money." Bronwyn said with a sigh.

"Fine, fine, you know you liked it though. By the way don't call me Finn anymore, it doesn't feel right since i'm totally different than before, It's Eve now." Bronwyn nodded her head. Eve turned around and went towards the direction of the tree house.

Coming out to the grass clearing Eve noticed Jake and PB. They were arguing about something.

"Come on princess, just give him more time!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, it has been 2 weeks, he's either dead or he completely left OOO." PB exclaimed with a voice that wasn't yelling but sounded very frustrated.

"My brother is not dead nor did he abandon us goddammit." Jake looked like he was about to punch her. He was pissed. PB sighed and suddenly hugged Jake.

"Look Jake, I'm not giving up, it's just there is literally no evidence of where Finn has gone to." PB and Jake were crying now, they couldn't believe that their best friend/brother was gone.

"Umm excuse me." Eve interrupted there little cry session '_at least they care'._ they turned to face Eve and wiped their face of tears.

"Oh sorry, I haven't seen you before, what do you need." PB straightened herself up and offered help to the demoness. However, Jake was a lot more suspicious.

"What the hell's a demon doing out in the open like this?" Jake had obviously become a little more stressed out since his surrogate brother's disappearance.

Eve shrugged her arms." I got bored of the nightosphere and came to OOO. I remembered I left a chest full of treasure in this clearing if I ever got into this situation. I just need a shovel." after the explanation Jake calmed a bit but was still on edge. Jake formed into the shape of a giant shovel.

"All right where is it?" Jake asked with a tone of a person who just wanted to get this over with.

"If I remember correctly, It should be at that hill over there." She pointed to a hill that was around 20 yards away (18.3 meters).

Jake sighed and grew two legs to walk to the hill. When they reach the hill Eve just moved her hand to indicate to start digging. Jake dug up a big chunk of dirt and flung it towards the empty grass plains.

"There it is!" Eve saw the gold trim on the chest and dove down the hole to get it. She picked it up and dusted off all the dirt that was on it. When she opened up the chest, her eyes sparkled, whether it was from the gold and jewels or from delight, the two onlookers couldn't tell.

"Screw 800 years, this could last till we're a couple thousand!" Eve was very happy, especially since this would spend a lot of time with her new roommate. Her main problem when she first was thinking about living in Hunson's OOO house was that she was going to be alone.

" 'we're' , there's more than you." PB asked worryingly. No matter how you spin it, A whole bunch of new demons wasn't good for anybody but the demons. Certainly not for her people, who are scared by the smallest of dangers.

"No,no, just me and my friend who is not a demon. She works one of those jobs that you mortals seem to do so much but always hate." Eve tried to play more into this demon role she's been given.

"Oh thank glob, I don't think I could take a bunch of demons on without my bud here with me." Jake said in a tired tone. The last few weeks have been emotionally stressful for him.

"Hmm, that Finn boy right, well I guess you two deserve a thank you. I saw the human talking with Mr. Abadeer." '_let's give them bread crumbs' _Eve wanted to have fun with this.

The pair looked stunned. Finally some news, and their reaction to the news was the same thing. They need to talk to somebody.

'_Marceline' _

Noticing their silence, Eve took this opportunity to leave with her chest. Coming upon the forest line, she decided to try and fly again. Taking a deep breath,closed her eyes and jumped. When she opened her eyes, she was above the trees. _'Huh' _she tried to fly forward, it was weird. It was like that time when Finn was in space but she wasn't floating around uncontrollably. She started going to the house, having fun with her new found ability.

"Honey, I'm home." She exclaimed in a sarcastic, fun voice. She put the chest right next to the door.

Giggling Bronwyn handed Eve a plate of food.

"You still eat regular food right? Or do you eat organs now?" She sat down at the bar and started to eat her food. Eve sat opposite to her.

"What's our sleeping arrangements by the way?" Eve took a big bite of the rice making a cute anime eating noise.

"Well the bed is big enough for the two of us but-" Bronwyn was interrupted.

"Going a little fast aren't we girl?" Eve gave her a very suggestive wink.

"You know, when you were Finn you were a lot less comfortable with girls." Eve sighed, honestly she didn't know how to answer that. She thought about it and opened her mouth.

"Honestly, I think it's cause I always knew in the back of my mind I knew I was different, and I know the whole thing about 'different doesn't mean bad' and 'everyone is unique'. I was born as probably the weakest intelligent species to ever exist. You throw a sword at FP, she'll split her body in two and then blast fire at your face. You chop up PB and all you have to do is put the pieces together and she's good as new. It's no wonder that any attempts at a relationship failed, well at least after what happened with a FP, that was all my fault. Every time I tried they had the same excuse 'i'm not ready yet'. Not ready yet my ass, more like you can't be with someone who can slip away into death in a moments notice. Don't mistake me, I didn't become this way to get better at getting girls. I did this for myself." While she was talking, they had finished their food and were now on the couch.

Bronwyn was contemplating, going over what Eve had said to her. She was reluctant to admit it but she was right. Why entrust your feelings in someone that was going to die way before you are going to. I mean the closest to that is pets but a pet is a lot different than a romantic partner. Bronwyn was about to tell Eve her thoughts but then she looked at her and she saw tears. Eve was wiping her tears with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"My biggest fear is that they won't accept the new me. Hell, they might not even believe it's me, but if they don't accept me, I'll find new friends, like you." Eve suddenly enveloped Bronwyn in a hug. Bronwyn hugged back, rubbing Eve's back soothingly, after a minute of hugging they separated.

"Do you have an extra blanket or something, and a pillow. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Eve started to lie down and get comfortable.

"Are you sure, because you can sleep nex-" She was interrupted by the sound of snoring. She giggled and left for her room.

The next morning Bronwyn got up from her bed, did a few stretches, and put on her favorite baby blue shirt. She left her room and went to the living room to find Eve jumping out of a portal and crashing into the living room table. Eve got up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry 'bout that brownie, I had to talk to Mr. Abadeer and when you create a portal to another dimension you can only pinpoint a general location of where the portal will appear. Nor can you see into the other dimension to see where your landing. We can get a new table if you want." She pointed at the chest that was filled with gold.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we can get a gold table with all that money that's in there. Wait, did you just call me brownie?" Bronwyn got a broom and a dust pan and gave it to Eve who gave her a pouting face when handed the items.

"Yep, I did. It's close to your name and it sounds cute." Eve patted Bronwyn's head and swept up the broken table.

"So why did you talk with that demon king guy." Bronwyn walked to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

"I wanted to tell him to lead my friends on a wild goose chase. You know stray them away a bit for about a month. By next month, if they're still looking, I'll reveal myself to them." Eve finished cleaning up the mess that she made and went over to the bar. Bronwyn handed her a plate with an omelette on it.

"You know you never told me where you worked, because judging by the food you've been giving me, you were a chef." Eve took a bite out of the omelette. Bronwyn blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No I was just a waitress. I was going to leave anyways, the owner was a little _handsy_."

_CRACK!_

Eve's fork had went through her plate. Bronwyn looked at her, Eve was mad, her eyes had turned all black aside from two small red pupils.

"What was the name of this restaurant?" To be honest Bronwyn knew what would happen if she told Eve the name of the restaurant, and she wanted that to happen. That guy was a complete jackass, not only would he touch _her,_ he groped most of the female staff. She also knew that this was one of Eve's new powers. If she told her what the name of the restaurant was, Eve would go on a rampage and would completely regret it afterwards. Even if she wasn't a hero anymore, killing someone would destroy her. Whether the man deserved it or not.

"Finn, I mean Eve-" Eve threw her plate with her half eaten food across the room.

"I'M NOT FINN ANYMORE! …. Sorry, I'm sorry, It's just," Eve put her head down, she had just felt two rushes of emotion, one after another. First pure rage then pure regret. Then she felt a hand on top of her head.

"It's fine Eve, It's just If I told you who he is, you'll run over there like an animal and kill him. Obviously you have some sort of power that activates when you are really angry, you go into some sort of frenzy. I knew you were gonna do something that you would regret. I care about you too much to let you do that." Bronwyn continued to stroke Eve's hair. Eve sniffed and looked up at Bronwyn.

"Why are you like this?Why do you care about me so much? It's only the second day of me being here." Eve's eyes looked vulnerable. It's kind of look you only give if you are looking for help, looking for someone to comfort you.

"Do you remember the kids that I hung out with at the skatepark. Around three years ago, they kicked me out of their entire friend group. Then they started saying awful things about me. They spread rumors about me. They said I was a whore and that I was a stuck up bitch. I haven't had a single friend since." Bronwyn was crying by this point. Eve couldn't believe that they would do this to Bronwyn. What kind of sick enjoyment do they get out of almost destroying someone's life like this.

"Even the staff at the restaurant knew of the rumors. They would say-" Bronwyn was balling now and had to stop for a second to catch her breath. Bronwyn looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Eve.

"They would say that I liked to be touched by the owner." Eve's eyes starting to turn black again but she controlled herself.

"Brownie, you know that your none of those things. Forget what everyone thinks that about you. None of them matter now. Do you wanna know what I see in you?" Eve gently grabbed Bronwyn's chin and made her look at Eve.

"You are amazing. I've only been here for a day and a half but I already know that you are the kindest person I've ever met. Hell, I broke into your house, technically, and you just let me live here. You've been listening to me list my problems like we've been friends for months. I figure your the type of person that hates seeing people depressed and you'll do anything to stop that." Their faces were only an inch apart and one of them decided to close the distance. Whether it was Eve or Bronwyn who initiated the kiss, neither of them knew. What they did know is that they were enjoying it. The minute that they were together felt like an eternity. They departed, not because either of them wanted to, it was because Bronwyn needed air.

"How about we save that for later. Friends now and we'll just wait to see how this plays out." Eve gave Bronwyn a smile, she just nodded her head and turned away so Eve couldn't see her blush.

(with PB, Jake and Marcy)

As the trio stepped through the portal, they ended up in the balcony area of Hunson's palace. Hunson walked out of the kitchen area holding a sandwich in his hands. They all jumped him, and all three of them yelled at him the exact same question.

"Where is Finn!?"

"Huh, I thought it at least take you a month until you realized I had anything to do with the human boy's disappearance." Hunson nonchalantly took a bite out of his sandwich. Jake accusingly pointed a finger at him.

"What did you do to my brother you, you-" Hunson was looking at him straight in the eye with demonic killer intent which made Jake shrink, literally.

"I didn't do anything to Finn that he didn't want me to do to him." Marceline sighed and facepalmed.

"Dad I know that you didn't mean it like that but that sounded really weird." Hunson walked down the hall and motioned for the three of them to follow him.

"What I mean is that Finn asked me to do something for him and I obliged. He asked me if I had any challenging adventure like things that he could do. He said that there weren't any good adventures anymore in OOO. So I led him towards this." Hunson stopped at a small pad, big enough for around 4 people to stand on.

"What is it?" said PB who was examining the strange device.

"It's a teleporter, I used it to teleport Finn to the forest of unyielding violence. Basically a place where you fight nonstop. Not only that, it's almost impossible to find anything since the forest keeps changing and it messes with your head. It'll take you years to find him, but if you wanna risk it you can." Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum looked at each other in contemplation. Finally, Marcy came up with a plan.

"Bonnie you go home, you have an entire kingdom to take care of, me and Jake will find Finn." Bubblegum looked guilty that she couldn't help find him, but after awhile she nodded her head. Hunson opened a portal to the candy kingdom and sent her home.

"Alright, Marcy, magic dog, are you ready?" Marcy and Jake look at eachother, nodded and then looked at Hunson who created the portal.

"What time is it?" Jake raised his fist towards Marceline.

"Adventure time." Marceline bumped her fist with his and they jumped through the portal.

(With Eve.)

It was nighttime now, and Eve was flying around in the sky. She was enjoying the night view. Flying like she was laying on top of a couch, she felt the cold, comfortable breeze on her face. She took her eyes of the sky and while looking down towards the landscape below she noticed a falling pink lady. She flew super fast and caught her before the pink women hit the ground.

"Don't worry pinky I got you." The pink lady's moved hair out of the way, allowing her face to be seen.

"Princess? What are you doing hundreds of feet in the air?" Eve gently set PB on the ground, right in front of the Candy Kingdom gates.

"Mr. Abadeer seemed to have misplaced the portal he made." Eve looked up and put her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, something tells me he did that on purpose." PB sighed.

"Yeah, He used to do that a lot." Eve started to fly towards her house. Once she was inside she crashed on the couch.

(one month later)

Eve and Bronwyn had finally decided to go on their first date. They went to a fancy restaurant in the food kingdom. Eve was wearing a black suit and tie and Bronwyn was wearing a baby blue dress along with her signature skull beanie. As the entered they were seated at their table. Only problem, Bronwyn's father was already there, at the table.

"Hello Bronwyn, Bronwyn's potential romantic partner." Bronwyn sighed and seemed extremely annoyed.

"Dad?! What the *notices she's being too loud* hell are you doing here?" Bronwyn sat next to her father and Eve sat opposite.

"Now, Now I just wanna make sure this girl is good enough for you." Bronwyn was steaming, this was the person that raised her from the dead. Eve was more than good enough for her. In Bronwyn's mind, she wasn't good enough for Eve.

"Not good enough, Dad, Eve is-" Bronwyn was interrupted by Eve.

"Brownie, not to be rude, but I can speak for myself. " Just before she was about to speak a server came by.

"Hello my name is cheryl, I'll be your server, oh hey Bronwyn, how many dates have you had since you left here, is this your tenth." Eve gripped the table, and her eyes started to turn black.

"Eve calm down." Kim kil whan was confused.

"Bronwyn, what's wrong with her." Bronwyn leaned over and whispered the situation to him. Kim gained a shadow over his face.

"Eve, I'll give you my blessing to date my daughter if you do one thing for me. Avoid the innocent ones." Eve nodded her head and she stood up. She shoved her arm through cheryl. It went clean through. On the other side of her body, Eve was holding the waitress' heart. Snarling like an animal, she went on to attack the other staff. She took a huge bite out of a waiter's neck. She clawed another one like a tiger attacking a deer. She grabbed another one and held him above her head and she ripped him in half,covering herself in blue blood. Some big,round guy came in through the kitchen door.

"What the hell is going on here! Jesus fucking christ!" Eve turned and gave him the creepiest smile she could.

"Hello, are you the owner?" Eve sped to him and got right in his face.

"Y-y-y-yes." The man was so terrified he pissed himself. Eve grabbed him by the throat and raised him up.

"Stare into my eyes and sink deep into the eternal pits of Tartarus." The man screamed in pain as his body was enveloped by pink flames. His body continued to burn until his body was completely gone. Happy with what she has done, she turned to look at Kim and Bronwyn and she dusted her hands off.

"Ok let's go somewhere el-" a portal to the nightosphere opened up in front of her and Hunson's head popped.

"Hello Eve, Sorry to interrupt but your friends have been looking for you for a month. I think It's about time to give them what they want." Eve looked down at herself and then looked at Hunson.

"I hope you have showers in there." Hunson snapped his fingers and all the blood that was on Eve disappeared.

"_Now_ I understand why you're always so clean." Hunson grabbed Eves arm and pulled her into the portal. Not wanting to stay in a room filled with blood and body parts, she jumped into the portal. Kim decided to leave.

Landing face first on a dirt floor, Bronwyn got up and looked around. They were in a forest.

"Ok so they should end up here right about-" Jake and Marceline popped out of the forest into the area that they were in. They looked pretty beat up and battle-hardened. They were pretty surprised to see Hunson,Eve and Bronwyn.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?! Where's Finn!?" Marcy was pretty pissed, and she was very tired. Jake had a few questions of his own.

"Bronwyn what are you doing here?" Eve looked at Bronwyn and looked back.

"Oh, Brownie just tagged along." Hunson clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention.

"Anyways, I'm here to tell you where Finn is." Hunson pointed towards Eve.

"Oh my god dad I knew you were fucking with us." Marceline threw her axe who in return caught it like it was a baseball.

"Watch your language young lady." He sat the axe down.

"I'm over a thousand years old dad!"

"He is right though, I used to be Finn." Eve did a mock bow. Jake, tired, stressed, beaten up and confused, couldn't take it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Hunson pointed two fingers at Jake and Marceline. A green light shot from Hunson's fingers and hit the two in the head.

"What are you doing to them?" Bronwyn asked curiously.

"I'm simply showing them the exact events that happened." Eve blushed and looked at him, skeptically.

"Your not showing me naked, are you?" Hunson looked at her dead in the eye and reiterated himself.

"The _exact _events that happened" Eve sighed and rested her head on top of Bronwyn's shoulder.

"_I _haven't even seen you naked." Eve turned to whisper something to Bronwyn.

"_That'll change soon_." Bronwyn faced turned red. Hunson's spell ended and the two heroes came out of their trance.

"What the, wha?" Marceline seemed very confused, meanwhile Jake stretched his arms to wrap them around Eve.

"I'm so sorry, we never meant to make you feel like we never cared." Eve gave him a nervous laugh.

"It wasn't you guys that made me feel like that, it was everybody else. Though it wouldn't kill you to drop by the house once in a while." Jake continued to cry into Eve's suit. He missed him, err, her so much.

"You've got it, I'll come by the tree house twice a month. I'm so glad to have you back."

Eve felt a pat on her back, she turned to face the grey face of the vampire queen. Who smirked and said.

"It's great to see you Fi-" Marcy saw Bronwyn in the background, making a hand slicing her neck motion and mouthing 'Eve,Eve'

"Evey." Eve pulled Marcy into the hug. Not one to be left out, Bronwyn jumped in and hugged all three of them.

"Group hug!" Marcy had one question, and as they left the hug she asked it.

"How are we gonna get Bonnie to realize you used to be Finn. You know she doesn't believe in this magic stuff." Eve giggled.

"Which is weird because she's literally a walking, living piece of gum." Marceline snorted, Hunson gave a quick, kinda creepy, chuckle.

"Oh I'll be able to convince the pink one." Hunson made a few portals.

"That one is to Eve and the female magic dog's house, that one is to yours, Marcy, and that one is to your's, magic dog." Hunson left through the portal that he did not detail the location of. The four other's said their goodbyes, and they left individually until it was only Eve and Bronwyn.

"Sorry about our date." Eve was guilty, this was supposed to be their first date and she went on a murderous rampage. She also had to reveal her identity to her friends.

"Nah, it's fine. It would have been depressing to eat in that god awful place. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin anything." Eve nodded.

"You up for a different place and a different time." Bronwyn kissed her. This kiss was passionate. A show of emotion and of devotion.

"What does that say." Before Eve could respond, Bronwyn left through the portal. Eve sighed and put her hands in her pockets.

"I think I like how my life is turning out." and with that, she left.


End file.
